Life of a Stubborn Headed Girl
by Salorgirl
Summary: Usagi has only one goal and it is to defeat Mamoru in everything he does. One problem she already has but is too blind to see it right in front of her. Is it something that she can handle or will her head get in the way of her heart?


It has been a long time since I have done some fanfics. College and work never gives me a break that I want. I'm hoping to revise all of my fanfics and post them as soon as possible since I can't sleep at the moment. Hope everyone will enjoy my new story. This chapter is the only chapter that I will do in first person. The others will be in third omniscient.

Ch. 1~ First Encounters (Prologue)

As I think back on my childhood, I begin to see the person that I have become due to my previous actions and the influence of my peers. I never saw myself as boisterous as my mother has told me when I was small, but it all was because of him. The moment I saw his smirk it made my blood boil. I hated that smirk with every fiber of my being. I remember when my mother brought me to the park in order for me to make friends before I started first grade at a new school. I saw many kids running around the play ground, on the swings, or on the seesaw. The thing that caught my attention was a group of boys throwing water balloons at girls who looked about my age. Knowing about my short temper I quickly ran towards to defend them.

I've always hated males ever since I could remember. My father left my mom to take care of me with no support at all. He would tell me that I was a mistake that it was never was suppose to happen, but my mother wanted to keep me the whole time. He abandoned us for another woman that never wanted to have kids. I would see boys picking on girls just for their entertainment. It sickens me to see that happen to others. Once I got in between the range of water balloons were being thrown and the boys stopped throwing the said object.

"Why are you throwing the water balloons at them?" I shouted.

One of them replied, "Because it is fun, and we have nothing else to do."

"They didn't do anything to harm any of you. Why should you all do the same?"

The blonde headed kid turned, "Seems to me, we have a girl that has a little attitude. Isn't that right, Mamoru?"

"It seems so," I saw a child with black hair come out of the group.

His hands were in his pockets, his midnight eyes were cold as ice, and having such a blank expression on his face somehow something about him just made me mad.

"I never have seen you here before. What is your name?" He still had that same face.

"The name is Usagi Tsukino, and what might yours be?"

"Mamoru Chiba, pleasure to meet you."

"How about you and your friends apologize to these girls for what you have done?"

Before I knew it they were walking away from me.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home it is getting late."

"Oy! Come back here!"

One of the girls put her hand on my shoulder, "Stop it Usagi. It's ok. They're our friends as well."

"I don't understand they just threw water balloons at you and you're telling me they are your friends."

The girl smiled, "Yup, my name is Minako Aino. The blue haired girl is Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino is the tall brown haired girl, and over there is Rei Hino with the long black hair."

"Hello. Have they been doing stuff like this all the time?"

"Not until recently but we didn't know we were going to be hit by the water balloons. Did you just move here? Do you know what school are you going to?"

"Uh…Yes, my mom and I moved here a few days ago from Kyoto. I don't really know what school I'm going to," I hear my mom calling for me; "I guess it's time for me to go home with my mom. Maybe I will see you all again."

I waved bye to the girls and went to my mother. She was shocked that I was wet and I told her what happened. She groaned that I was trying to pick a fight again. That boy, Mamoru, was still in my mind the entire night. The next time I see him he would wish he wouldn't have met me.

The next day my mom brought me back to the same park so she can talk with the mothers. I searched everywhere for Mamoru, but no sign from him. It was quiet until I hear Minako's scream from the monkey bars. Those stupid boys are picking on them again. I saw two water balloons nearby and I hit the blonde headed boy with one of them. Then I saw Mamoru standing under the play structure. I took the chance and threw the water balloon, but he dodged without even looking at me.

"Aren't these girls your friends?"

"What if they are," he was looking at me with the same cold eyes.

"Then you're being a lousy friend by treating your guy friends better than your other friends," I shouted as I threw a punch at him but caught it with his hand.

I quickly moved back to keep my distance and I thought, 'No one has ever blocked my punches before. How can this be?'

He turned and walked away and said, "If you can't figure out why you cannot defeat me, just look up for information."

"Huh?" I looked up to see a huge balloon coming down upon me and I got covered with whipped cream.

At that point, I was outsmarted by Mamoru. I took the bait and fell for the trap that he had for me. I saw his smirk once again. I wanted to kill this guy by any means necessary.

"Baka Chiba! I'm going to kill you!" I started to chase after him until my mother showed up.

"Usagi! What happened to you? Well never mind that let's get you home and cleaned up."

"Chiba was the one who started it and…"

"I don't care who started it, the point is you are covered in whipped cream and you were going on a rampage. You cannot let that temper of yours get the better of you."

From that point on I swore to myself that one day I will beat Mamoru Chiba in everything he does. Who knew I would still keep that promise ten years later.


End file.
